


Furniture Can be Surprising

by MinaAvalor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Other, Restraints, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAvalor/pseuds/MinaAvalor
Summary: When Pippin brings home a customized piece of furniture his lover's get a great surprise.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Furniture Can be Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!  
> My smut bunnies have been running rampant!

Oh, they are going to love this Pippin thought to himself gleefully as he puttered about the room putting things where they would be in perfect reach. He couldn’t wait to put this new chair to good use, little did the others know he had personally altered the chair for more intimate purposes. Honestly, the way he had been looked at when he had suggested the alterations you would think the chair makers never thought of this kind of thing. Pippin couldn’t suppress the put-upon sigh that escaped his lips as he thought back to that encounter. It really turned out lovely if he said so himself, low seated for Boromir but perfect for them to stand bent at the waist, he had forgone the arm rests, the maple wood was polished & sealed to a high shine that would make it slick enough for flesh to glide, the back would come to roughly the middle of Boromir’s shoulders. The tufted cushion backing was a lovely velour in deep red, then the leather straps he had added to hold legs plus the four coming from the back at the bottom of the seat with the ring so they could be shortened to make them tighter. The leather smelled lovely he hoped his lads enjoyed the fact that it was braided to give a slight pinch & should add a delicious burn rubbing against skin.

A noise from the front of their rooms alerted him that at least one of his lads if not both were coming in. He rubbed his hands over the satin robe that he was currently wearing while putting towels on the table.

“Pippin? Love, are you home?” The deep baritone told him that Boromir was the first to arrive.

“In the bedroom dearest.” Barely suppressing the shiver of delight at the prospect of the evening Pippin turned to greet his husband when he came into the room.

The shock on his face was positively glee inducing to Pippin’s nerves then the hitch of breath as Boromir took in the vision of him standing close to the chair with his thigh length blue satin robe loosely tied in the front not concealing the tent that was currently being made in the front due to his lustful state of mind. His eyes became shadowed with desire, Pippin came over to pull him into a hug while gently grinding his arousal into Boromir’s leg enjoying the hiss of breath, he drew from him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this reception my love? Not that I am complaining, quite the contrary.” Boromir’s voice was husky & sent blood pooling to his groin.

“I thought we could all try out the new chair I had made. Is Merry coming soon?” Pippin asked inquisitively as he began to unlace & pull at the clothes his husband was wearing wanting him naked spread on the chair as soon as possible.

“He should be here in a few moments. Did you have anything in particular in mind little one?” Boromir started to shed his clothes as they were starting to feel decidedly restrictive especially his pants. As he removed his clothes, he tenderly leaned in to kiss his sweet hobbit’s lips that were so delectable to him Pippin reminded him of honey & fresh cream perfect for eating at leisure. The little hand of his love pulling his to guide him to the chair to sit. Leaning back he started to wonder just what was special about this chair as Pippin walked to the back reaching around to pull one of his hands back the slide of leather over his skin brought a moan from his lips as Pippin tied up first one hand then the other. As he felt them, he realized how loose they seemed to be until he heard a clinking sound then they were pulling slightly against his wrists to wrap his arms around the back of the chair.  
With a mischievous smile Pippin walked back around to stand in front of his husband before kneeling in front of him blowing a light breath over his large erection that was waving tantalizing in front of his face as he wiggled between Boromir’s legs, delighting in the moan it awarded him. Hearing another click of the front door Pippin made his position positively lewd knowing that Merry would be enticed by the view as he bent allowing his robe to ride up to give a view of his rump & balls to be presented while he leaned over to strap Boromir’s legs to the chair. 

“Hey sweethearts I’m ho…” Merry’s voice trailed off as he walked around the corner into the bedroom the view in front of him of Boromir flushed & naked tied to a chair his cock standing tall & twitching as Pippin bent over presenting the lovely rounded structure of his rump making Merry’s fingers itch to run his hands over & to squeeze it while Pippin’s balls peeped through his legs causing Merry’s mouth to run dry. 

He became very aware of how tight his pants were as Pippin straightened to turn to him with a wicked smile. “Welcome home darling. I wanted to surprise you both with a special piece of furniture. Are you agreeable to play?” Pippin had a nefarious gleam in his eyes as he raked Merry’s body from head to foot as Merry felt his cock twitch & swell it was all he could do to nod his head.

Pippin was delighted with the willingness of his husbands no one could have better lovers than him. “Wonderful. As always our safe word my lovely’s will be cherry.” Pippin stated as he stepped over to a special cabinet to open the doors revealing most of their favorite toys & playthings. Deciding on one he pulled it out turning to Merry.

“Strip boy.” There was an edge to Pippin now that both Merry & Boromir found highly arousing.

As Merry stripped leaving his clothes in a pile, Pippin lightly tapped his thigh with the riding crop he had pulled out. Once Merry was completely bare Pippin stepped closer bringing the riding crop running it very decidedly over Merry’s pink nipples bringing them to hardened peaks before reaching out to flick them with his fingers watching with pleasure as Merry bit his lip to refrain from moaning.

“Go stand between his legs & put your hands on his hips.” Pippin instructed as Merry turned ducking his head in submission.

“Yes sir.” Merry barely managed two steps before the riding crop met the skin of his ass with a swift crack.

“Who told you to talk boy? Do you need to be punished so soon?” Pippin demanded stepping close to Merry grabbing his curls & pulling his head back as he ran the riding crop over Merry’s cock as Merry remained silent Pippin released him.

“Good boy.” Giving him a gentle pat on his rump as he moved to stand in between Bormomir’s legs who swallowed audibly as the soft skin of Merry rubbed his erection making him wiggle his hips slightly. This did not escape Pippin’s notice & was punished with a tap of the riding crop to one of his nipples.

“I see both of my boys are in a very disobedient mood this evening. We’ll have to remedy that.” As Merry leaned across Boromir’s lap Pippin pulled the other straps out & deftly secured Merry’s wrists right at Boromir’s hips his elbows at his thighs & had the advantage of pressing his chest against Boromir’s balls & his cock right in front of Merry’s mouth. Torturing Merry with the desire to wiggle & reach out to draw Boromir into his mouth but knowing he must wait. As they looked at each other flushed & trying to bring their breathing under control Pippin once again turned to the cabinet, sliding open a drawer he selected two clamps. Bringing them over he ran his fingers over the dark nubs of Boromir’s nipples teasing & rolling them to rock solid attention before applying a clamp to each one as Boromir dropped his head back with a quick intake of breath, the strings attached to the clamps trailing down his chest to tickle his skin. Merry licked his lips in desperation wishing he could run his tongue over those perky nipples settled tightly in the silver sheen of the clamps.

Turning his attention to Merry Pippin ran his hand over the expanse of his back down his spine to his firm ass giving each cheek a quick slap making Merry arch into Boromir who shuddered at the pressure to his balls. 

“Now my boy I want you to lick our sweet slaves cock slowly.” Pippin instructed as he untied his robe allowing the folds to part revealing his own hard erection bobbing against his stomach throbbing with pleasure. 

Merry leaned his head down & started to run his tongue broadly from the root to the tip of Boromir’s cock with slow precision adding a little extra pressure to the vein on the underside of the fullness of his manhood delighting when Pippin moved closer to stand next to Boromir raking his nails over Boromir’s shoulders leaving red trails in their wake.

“You may make noise but not speak my appetizing slave.” Pippin purred into Boromir’s ear. Boromir immediately let out a low moan of ecstasy as Merry reached & ran his tongue into the slit at the tip of his cock. Straining at the restraints causing a rousing burn to his wrists that had him panting wanting more than anything to buck his hips up into Merry’s hot mouth. Leaning close as he watched Boromir panting from the sensations, Pippin ran his fingers over his chest tweaking the nipple clamps as he went. 

“Don’t you just look a pretty picture flushed, naked, tied to a chair. Isn’t he just enticing leaning on you plump ass in the air begging to be taken, his deliciously filthy tongue licking your cock with no shame?” Pippin knew his lover thrived on being talked dirty to, and the sight of them together was enough to drive him to distraction.

Merry licked the pearlescent drops that came from the tip of Boromir’s erection tasting him on his tongue wishing for more he pulled the tip into his mouth & sucked hard on the head wanting to moan around the full mouthful of velvety flesh against his tongue. Pippin saw & turned to Merry taking the riding crop for a swift retribution across the backs of his thighs & balls. Merry whimpered letting go of Boromir as the sting coursed through his blood setting his skin on fire.

“I did not tell you to suck him boy. I believe you need a reminder in what your place is.” Pippin dropped his robe before applying the riding crop again in three rapid beats to Merry’s rump leaving a perfectly rosy red shade to flush the skin. Retrieving the phial of musky oil he moved behind Merry, coating his fingers he ran a hand up his back before quickly breaching his puckered honey hole with two fingers enjoying the keening noise that broke from Merry’s lips as he felt the stretch & burn of the unexpected breach.  
Merry’s thighs were quivering with need, Boromir was trembling from head to toe his cock suffused with color & weeping from his primal urges. Pippin roughly stretched & scissored his corridor before adding a third finger.

“Lick him boy then I want you to take him in your mouth but don’t move until I tell you.” Pippin reached past Merry to flick the clamp on the nipple closest to him reveling in the whimpering noise that Boromir made as Merry pulled him deep into his mouth & held him there sucking & releasing the pressure without bobbing his head. A sheen of sweat was beginning to coat each of them as they listened to the lewd sound of suction from Merry, the panting breath of Boromir & the squelching wet sound that Pippin was drawing from Merry’s hole as he fingered him deeply. 

Retreating with his fingers Pippin applied a generous amount of oil to his erection before coming to stand behind Merry grabbing his hips in a bruising grip.

“You can make noise boy. Do not thrust on him only suck until I tell you otherwise.” Pippin punctuated his point with a rough slap to Merry’s ass as he lined up to push into his tight heat. Groaning from entry all of them found a moan being ripped from their throat as Pippin pushed in to the hilt in one movement causing Merry to deepthroat with an extra pressure of suction moaning around the full hard cock in his mouth which drew Boromir to the edge of his peak but then receded as Merry didn’t move. Pippin started a slow steady cadence thrusting in & out of Merry’s corridor enjoying the skin under his hands, the sounds his husbands were giving him, the tight hot wet slide of his cock in Merry. Looking down to watch it disappear into Merry made him want it harder. His plans for a drawn out session overridden by his primitive animalistic desires to take his boys fast & hard. Picking up the pace he gripped Merry’s hips hard enough to bruise. Reaching up with his right hand to retrieve the string attached to Boromir’s left nipple clamp he deepened the thrust of his cock angling for the bundle of nerves that would set Merry on edge.

“Take him now boy take him good & deep make him scream for me.” Pippin instructed in a breathless voice as he tugged on the clamp as Merry’s head started bobbing in time with Pippin’s thrusts. Pippin hit that perfect spot & Merry grazed his teeth along Boromir’s cock as he took him tight & deep, hollowing his cheeks moaning at the sensations dancing along his skin, the leather of the restraints pulling on his wrist’s, fists clenching & unclenching against Boromir’s skin. Boromir couldn’t stop the scream that tore from his chest as Merry nipped his cock making him dizzy, his blood boiling over to the edge. Knowing he had to wait he tried to hold onto the edge of his control feeling the thrust of Pippin through Merry’s body, the rub of Merry’s skin against his balls making them tighten, his nipples hard & tingling as Pippin gave little tugs to the strings. The symphony of creaking wood, leather, wet licentious sounds, skin slapping skin, pants, moans & grunts filled the air along with the heady scent of fornication & base desires. Their eyes meeting dark with desire, Pippin grunting with the force of his thrusts a light beading of sweat that Boromir wanted to lick off of him one delectable drop at a time.

Merry & Boromir were close Pippin knew it wrapping an arm around to hold Merry to him in the crook of his elbow grabbing his leaking erection pumping with a squeeze as he pounded mercilessly into Merry his groin coiling tightly in a spring waiting for release. All it would take was his word for the peak to hit & he wanted it with all of his heart to enjoy the release of his lovers as they all soared over the edge of pleasure.

“Come for me my boys I want it now.” Pippin commanded quickly twisting his wrist on Merry’s cock, enjoying the flood of sound & sensation as Merry clamped & fluttered around his cock bringing him over the edge to bury deep flooding him with his sweet seed, listening to the whining release from Boromir & the slick swallowing of Merry taking all of Boromir’s seed down his throat. 

Pippin leaned over to plant a tender kiss to Merry’s back as they all panted together sweat dripping across their skin. Hissing as he slid from Merry & moved around to remove the restraints to his beloveds taking their wrists in his hands to kiss & caress as they slowly came down from the high of pleasure to deep sated content. Gently removing the clamps & leg restraints he moved to grab the towels & moving to kiss & tenderly care for his husbands wiping & massaging them lovingly before guiding them one at a time to their bed. Putting away the toys & towels for cleaning later he crawled into the bed snuggling up on a side of Boromir in the warmth of his arm & holding hands with Merry over Boromir’s heart he smiled in happiness that his boys were blissfully satisfied. 

“I love you my husbands.” Pippin said through a happy sleepy yawn.  
“I love you little one.” Boromir planted a kiss on his curls in contented bone melted love.  
“I love you too darling.” Merry agreed giving Pippin’s hand a gentle squeeze.  
They lay on the verge of sleep.  
“Can we do some more later?” Merry inquired eliciting delighted chuckles from the other two knowing very well that they would all enjoy more fun for the rest of their lives together as often as they could.


End file.
